Clothing companies (manager)
Clothing companies are low risk, nice, easy companies to run. The only thing you need is a bit of creativity and the ability to create a nice looking t-shirt or shorts design. Intro What not to do DO NOT use real life t-shirt and shorts designs from existing companies, unless you own or represent that company and have permission to do so. If you do use a real life company's designs (e.g. Tapout, Warrior Wear etc), then your company will be closed and your VIP membership will be revoked. If you own a real life clothing company You are more than welcome to open a store within the game - just email use first (from an official email address, at admin@mmatycoon.com). We also ask that if you have an affiliate system, please create an affiliate account for mmatycoon (in accordance with our terms and conditions and use that link. Please email login details to admin@mmatycoon.com Templates If you are creating a design from scratch (which most of you will be doing), then please take a look at the following clothing templates. These are taken from cafepress.com and we would encourage you to put any of your designs on sale at cafepress, if they are any good... Please read their guide first though to ensure your images are of high enough quality. Company details Name You will already have created the name of your company in the start new company form but you can edit it here. Doing so is not really recommended though as people will be familiar with your company. Initials If you want to give your company some initials you can do - this will change the menu listing. If you don't want a shortened version, just input the full name in here too. Base You will have already selected a base. You can move the base here - cost of doing so is $10,000. Logo Your company logo - please size it to 205(wide)x175(high). Thumbnail A small version of your logo (110x50) which will appear on your sponsored fighter's profile pages and also in the fight commentary whenever the sponsored fighter fights. Website *'URL': If you have a website, you can link to it here. Please remember that if you have a real life company, please use an affiliate link for the link, in accordance with our terms and conditions. *'Website text': This is the link text, which will then redirect to your website. Intro A little introduction to your company for your customers - will appear on the public version of your clothing company's page. 500 week If you sell 500 units per week, you will get a '500 week', which is a sign of good sales, visible to your customers. Each time you get a 500 week, your company receives a small hype boost. This is measured from Sunday to Sunday. News This news will appear on the news and events page under "other companies". Use it to attract new customers to your company but do not spam! If you post excessive numbers of press releases then you will be given a warning and if you persist, your company will be put up for sale and your VIP membership may be revoked. Finances This section displays financial income / outgoing for each of your products. Expenses are stock ordering costs, whilst income is basically just sales. Sponsorship costs are not included in this section. Products on sale Lists your current products on sale. From here you need to monitor stock levels and order new stock. You can also re-price your products. Create new product Creating a new product is very easy. * First create the design 1. Download a template 2. Design your t-shirt/shorts 3. Resize the image and save it as a jpg. Resize t-shirts to 160x160 and shorts to 160(wide)x115(high). 4. Upload the design *Name the product (keep it clean). *Set a sale price. *Then finally, order some stock. Ordering costs are $50+$6 per item. Ordering the stock When you click "order stock", it will take 3 days to be delivered. The same applies to ordering stock for existing products, so make sure you plan ahead if you are running out of stock. Give product to fighter or manager You can give away your products to fighters or managers within the game, for promotional purposes. Doing so will not boost your companies hype rating or earn you any money directly but you can do so in the hope that the users will buy your products in the future. Sponsoring fighters Sponsoring fighters is the only way to boost your hype rating. When you sponsor a fighter, your thumbnail logo will appear on their profile page and will also appear in all fight reports whenever they fight. Sponsored fighters A list of all your sponsored fighters. Sponsor new fighter *'Fighter ID': Input the fighter's ID number here and if you need to check you've got it right, click the "lookup" button. *'Payment': Displays how much money you will pay the fighter. This payment goes straight to the fighter (in full) as soon as they accept the sponsorship offer. The fighter's manager will take a 10% cut. *'Length (Days)': This is how long the sponsorship offer lasts. It will automatically expire after this period of time. *'Freebies': If you want to give the fighter some freebies to sweeten the deal, you can do so here. Pending sponsorship offers Any offers which you have sent out but have not been accepted/rejected by the fighter's manager. You may cancel an offer at any time and it will disappear from their list of sponsorship offers. Staff You may hire staff to work at your company, follow this link for more information - hire and fire staff